O.K. Buster/Characters
Originating from "Magistory" Erla Vahn: a young girl with magical powers. Being the protagonist in the Magistory novel series, she is also the protagonist of the early O.K Buster games. She is described to be cheerful, but prone to making snarky comments. Typically in the O.K. Buster series she acts as the "straight man" of the cast, often being bewildered by the many weirdos and jerks she encounters. A common example is with Lucifer, who often comes up with extreme measures to marry Erla, which often causes Erla to respond with annoyance or disappointment. Because of this, she can sometimes come off as surprisingly mean-spirited, either intentionally ignoring her opponents or flat out mocking them. Regardless, she doesn't hold personal grudges towards anyone, even for her many enemies and rivals. However starting with O.K. Buster Frenzy, her mean attitude is heavily downplayed or ignored, focusing more on her being peppy with a love for playing O.K. Buster. She attacks with elemental magic such as Flame, Blizzard, and Electro, but also knows some other magic such as Trivarma, Sun Blast and her signature Blossom Heart. Tabby: a cat-like organism that serves as the unusually happy mascot of the O.K. Buster games. He used to be the pet of Lucifer in Magistory 2, but stuck around with Erla ever since. He has a tendency to wander off in search of adventure, thus creating many wacky situations. Even during combat he often ignores the situation at hand to goof around, making him somewhat unreliable. While normally being depicted as being rather jolly, on rare occasions he may be surprisingly serious, for example giving Lucifer a rather cold stare after being begged to stay in certain versions of O.K. Buster II. Although small, Tabby is deceptively strong. He is capable of shooting a mysterious laser from the gem on his stomach, which has many weird properties. It's main function is being used as an attack, directly fired at enemies with a piercing effect. However it also apparently has transforming properties, for example Tabby transforming squares into a triangle in O.K. Buster Mega. Schwaz Frein: a dark wizard who possesses ancient magic and wields the Sword of Night. He has a tendency to drop scathing remarks, as well as a tendency to utter carelessly worded comments, oftentimes with his catchphrase "Please me!". This oftentimes leads to others calling him a pervert or creeper, much to his chagrin. Weis, being the Dark Wizard, is proficient in the ancient dark arts. Some of his dark spells include "Moon Stab," "Silver Edge," and his signature "Ariad Storm." Like Erla, he is also capable of casting elemental magic, being able to cast spells such as Flame, Blizzard, and Trivarma in Magistory FES. He is also able to exhibit some swordplay, as some of his chains incorporate sword slashes in his attacks. Weis the Strong: a "Light Warrior" from another world. He wields the Solar Blade and serves as a counterpart to Schwaz Frein and his dark magic. He has a heroic disposition, not afraid to vanquish the evils of the world. He means well, and is averse to darkness. This aspect of his personality has later been exaggerated to the point of parody, making his heroic tendencies difficult to take seriously. Diann: Erla's rival and a powerful martial artist. She has a crush on Lucifer, which means she'll pretty much do anything he says. Most of those orders involve hassling Erla, which Diann has no problem with given that she's jealous of Erla's magical powers. True to her self-proclaimed title of Combat Empress, she tries to have a sense of finesse yet assertion towards others, often trying to assert herself while trying to keep a calm dignified tone. However she also tends to be selfish with her goals, which often causes her to lose her temper when things don't go her way. Notably, she stands out for lacking the ability to cast any magic in a generally magical world. To make up for this, Diann has high proficiency in martial arts, performing palm strikes and kicks such as "Feather Spin" and "Dragon Barrage". She can also manipulate Ki energy, as demonstrated in the move "Spiritual Wave". In addition, Dianna also has a werewolf for a bodyguard. Werewolf: Diann's intimidating bodyguard; he secretly harbors a crush on her. Siren: an aquatic humanoid who likes to sing, even when she's talking. She was originally known for being completely absorbed in her singing, to the point that she ignores anyone that talks to her. Later games would instead give her a horrible singing voice. Skull-J: a skeleton who is obsessed with citrus fruits. He is also known for his very weak AI; so weak, in fact, that he never takes advantage of the ability to launch his OK at the right moment. Griffhawk: a chicken who carries a banjo around. He always greets people with a mellow "howdy" and loves to show off his banjo expertise. His love for playing banjoes could contribute to his huge crush on Sayuri. In most O.K. Buster games, he starts a match by immediately shooting at the bricks on the side. His spells include Air Strum, Wind Flip, Lucky Breeze, Egg Dive and One Neat Solo. These mostly combine wind maneuvers and banjo strums, which allude to his nature as a chicken and his banjo expertise. Sayuri: a harpy that lives in a mountain. She is Griffhawk's love interest, although she is oblivious to his crush on her. Additionally, she has a shy and nervous disposition, stemming from belief in a legend that states that eating the flesh of a harpy will grant one immortality. Popota: a recurring character in the classic O.K. Buster series. He is a traveling merchant bird, trying to sell to anyone he comes across. He also smuggles rice, and is often seen eating it, even during a heated O.K. battle. Erla often runs across him and they usually fight over something silly, such as buying an item. Popota always shoots at the O.K. at the right side, which either gets him big combos, or makes him lose quicker. His AI's playstyle was adapted by Kurumi Tori, another bird character and Popota's equivalent in the O.K. Buster series. Serpent-Cherub: a human/snake hybrid who claims to be Erla's rival. She is capable of controlling venom and also appears to be adept at hand-to-hand fighting. She has an energetic, somewhat tomboyish personality. Serpent enjoys competition and frequently expresses a desire to prove herself in beauty contests. When not competing, however, she is generally kind and considerate to others, although it's implied that Serpent may be a tad slow compared to others. Almost none of Serpent's attacks utilize magic; instead, she uses fisticuffs combined with her venom abilities. O.K. Buster 4ce sees her throwing roundhouse kicks, tail slaps, and rising punches; later games give her rapid-fire punches and the seemingly-magical Deadly Poison. Lucifer: the main villain of the series. He's the former owner of Tabby and dotes on him frequently. He is attracted to Erla Vahn and claims her to be his 'fiance' (though everyone else doesn't seem to think so) and wants to be with her under the starry night sky. According to some Sony profiles, he planned to give Tabby to his fiance, as proof of his love. As Tabby is with Erla, he is constantly chasing after her. Being the ruler of the Dark Realm, he has demonic magic to match. His spells consist, but are not limited to "Incident", "Juggernaut", "Chaos", "Cataclysm", and "Ascendence". In O.K. Buster 4ce, they're themed after the circus, and sometimes his spells are after natural disasters. He is also known to have the spell "Lucifer Cross". Originating from "O.K. Buster Frenzy" Minni: a cheerful, female denizen of Kurl Town. She wishes to become a "wonderful magic user." Minni is a bright, happy, and extroverted young magician, not to mention incredibly friendly. She's friendly to the point of naivety, tending to misunderstand important jokes or let vital points of information get past her, but she has a pure heart. She is shown to be ambitious, wanting to become a wonderful sorceress, though she lacks skill in magic. At times, she has moments where she feels like a liability due to her incompetence, but is willing to put her mind into overcoming her weakness. In spite of her childishness, she has suspicions about characters such as Carmo and Umashika, finding them slightly unnerving. Minni is the heroine of the second course in O.K. Buster Frenzy, and is generally accepted as the main character in the Frenzy series (replacing the previous heroine of Classic O.K. Buster, Erla.) Minni draws parallels with fellow protagonist Erla, in that she, too, also casts elemental magic in the form of Flame, Blizzard, and Electro. Her spells Sprite Slice and Booster/Boost parallel Erla's Sky Ray and Trivarna respectively and she shares the spell Blossom Heart with her. As Erla's presence became more prominent, Minni's spells began to diverge, using spells such as Bang Beat or Tornadrag in place of Blizzard, and Irtyran or Frokantu in place of Electro. Rasania: a snobby girl who comes from a wealthy family and citizen of Kurl Town. She is also the rival of Minni, although their rivalry was never established, and can be assumed to be one-dimensional. She presents herself as being a prim and proper lady that's above her peers, isn't afraid to belittle others, and is seeking out someone to be her prince. Rasania also has strong self-confidence within herself, sometimes crossing into being egotistical. Despite this, it's implied her confidence is a facade, hiding away insecurities about her below-average magic power. Rasania is a martial artist, similar to Diann. Unlike her, however, Rasania's punches and kicks serve as her method of casting magic, something the latter conspicuously lacks. All of her spells are in Italian. Similarly to Minni and Erla, her spells are elemental in nature, mostly involving weather. As of O.K. Buster 15th Anniversary, her spells consist of Nevischio (sleet), Fiamma (flame), Scarico (discharge), and Fuoco d'Arti, short for Fuoco d'Artificio (firework), culminating in Arcobaleno (rainbow). Rasania's overall magic power, however, is below average. To compensate, she carries a pouch that amplifies her magic to more suitable levels. It is unknown how weak her magic is without her pouch. Fried: a spacey boy, first introduced in O.K. Buster Frenzy 2. Although he is sometimes shown smiling, he lacks emotions through his text, and acts passively toward things, save for his great fascination with rodents. Fried's lacks a lot of emotion, rarely raising his voice and treating everything in a nonchalant manner. This often causes him to talk in a somewhat odd monotone voice. He's also notably rather absent minded, often failing to catch sarcasm or treating metaphors literally. This may stem from how Fried is the "neutral" side of a monster, meaning he lacks the same moral, emotions, or intelligence as a normal person, effectively being a "neutral" slate. Starting with O.K. Buster 10th Anniversary he would often be accompanied by rodents and his motivations would often involve rodents. In particular he's often accompanied by a small hamster that he loves dearly, to the point he shows genuine fear if it's attacked. His magic derives from Yellow Magic, and as such, all his spells are based on yellow colors and yellow-colored objects. His attacks include Blonde, Butterscotch, Bumblebee, Medallion, Gold and Dandelion, although in the English version of O.K. Bust-A-Move, Dandelion is replaced by Sunglow. He also has Citrine and Medallion in O.K. Buster 15th Anniversary. Maplad: a male denizen of Kurl Town. Maplad is referred to as a "Mr. Goody Two-Shoes" by Rasania, and for a good reason, as he's the most studious in the Kurl Magic School. Though he is snobbish, prideful, rude, and has a tendency to overestimate his own abilities. Maplad is very studious and considers himself a genius. He is, however, also easily flustered, not taking comebacks to his insults well, and is quick to kiss up to authorities like Ms. Sharp or his idol, Carmo. Alongside that, he's also a bit of a coward and not quick to admit his mistakes due to his pride. Maplad is also a hasty decision maker, doing anything that he believes will gain him more magical prowess, abilities, or approval from his friends or from Carmo. Maplad's magic stems largely from Latin astronomical terms, though his spells change from game to game. His spells include Nebula, Ignis, Via Lactea, Nebula Dot, Tractus Gravitatis, Crinis, Prominence, Ursa Major, Inanis, Tectonic, Etiam Stella, and Cieri. His name is a play on "mapalad," the Filipino word for "lucky." Ataille: a shy female student at the Kurl Town magic school, with large hair-tipped dog ears, and horns which she hides by wrapping her hair into buns around them. Attaille is soft-spoken, shy, but a very sweet and innocent girl. She is kind and polite to everyone she meets, and is rarely ever angry. Due to her innocence, however, she has a streak of being unintentionally insensitive with her comments, such as accidentally offending Stylee Skull by pointing out his baldness, and calling Schwaz a pervert immediately. A personal issue with Attaille is that she tends to be embarrassed by her odd characteristics. She hides her horns with her hair and wears long sleeves to hide her odd characteristics, and will get upset when it's pointed out. Interestingly, she tends to have a fixation towards those that share her characteristics, such as Lucifer and Serpent, to the point where she wants to call them "brother" and "sister" respectively. Attaille capable of creating plants with her sleeves, and is able to sense the greenery's life. Her attacks are themed around nature in Dutch, Klimop (Ivy), Wortels (Roots), Bloeien (Bloom), Groei (Growth), and Kersenbloesem (Cherry Blossom). Stylee Skull: a skeleton that is obsessed with fashion, and mostly critiques the outfits and fashion choices of those he comes across. He is flamboyant, openly homosexual, and isn't afraid to flirt with some men. In Japanese, he uses a variety of feminine Japanese speech patterns, including usage of the feminine personal pronoun atashi. Toting himself as a fashionista, he heavily criticizes anyone that he deems unfashionable, even suggesting what they should wear instead of their current attire. Despite these odd acts, he does hold some regrets regarding his missing lover. Ever since that lover disappeared, he willingly threw away all of the memorabilia related to that person into the sea. The "Memory of Ai" item featured in O.K. Buster Frenzy 2 is implied to be Stylee's originally, but he insists letting the player take it. Kurumi Tori: a bird whose body resembles the shell of a walnut. She only says tweet and not a whole lot else. Her name translates to "walnut bird." Sky Prince: the prince of the skies. His human form, Prince Matio Duloc Rocklore IV, is incredibly feminine, featuring light purple hair and dress-and-skirt-like tunic. He's a royal character who true to his nature often speaks in an archaic fashion and thinks of himself as hierarchy. Though ironically he's a slacker and a spoiled brat, hating to be in his castle and preforming prince duties, which is why he transformed himself into a bird to escape. This extends to how he responds to others, trying to force everyone he meets into submitting to his whims and working for him, even resorting to bribing on occasion. However being young he's rather ignorant of the world around him, which can cause him to get into trouble. The Sky Prince, like most characters in the O.K. Buster series, is very skilled with magic. His spells are based on wind and aerial beings, such as his Vulture Smash. This spell is often the first spell he uses when making a combo, and is his most consistent spell in all his playable appearances, with the rest of his spells changing from game to game. In his debut in O.K. Buster Frenzy, his spells were Vulture Smash, Cloud Block, Big Tornado, and Storm Billow. In some of his more recent playable appearances, his spells are Vulture Smash, Hummingbird's Stab, Pelican Charge, Storm Billow, and Prince's Pride. Spec: a cheerful ghost. From O.K. Buster Frenzy 2 on, he is accompanied with her twin sister, Terr; they are collectively known as Spec & Terr. Spec makes puns and is constantly silly. Prior to his ghost life, however, he behaved the polar opposite of his current personality, giving some dark implications that he prefers being dead than alive. Like Siren, Spec (and, by extension, Terr) starts a match by shooting his buster in a zig-zag formation. Being a ghost, Spec's spells are ghostly/supernatural or Halloween-themed, such as Purple Potion, Zombie Mist, Grave-Storm, Heavy Haze, Bat Storm, and his most powerful spell, Rest in Peace. He also shares most of his spells with Terr. Spec's name is a play of the word "ghost," and combined with Ter's name, it makes "specter." Ter: the twin sister of Spec, who usually backs up what he says. She was missing in O.K. Buster Frenzy, but appears in its sequel, O.K. Buster Frenzy 2. Ter is the opposite of Spec; while her brother is excited and playful, she has more of a reserved, gloomy personality. She mainly sits in the background, letting Spec be the driving force of their antics. She mostly utilizes signboards in Frenzy 2 to communicate to the player and to other characters, seldom speaking. According to game documentation, however, Ter was happier when she was still alive. Kassi: a female student of a magic school in a town bordering Kurl Town. Kassi wears dark clothes and seems to identify with Gothic Lolita culture. She is questionably mysterious, and is quite skilled in the occult art of divination. She is highly affectionate to Carmo, doing all she can to obtain his in return. Due to her strong love of him, she is easily hostile to those that try to get close to him, such as Maplad who idolizes him. Kassi is capable of divination, thus, able to see into the future or past. Her spells are all divination-themed, utilizing her dowsing rods to cast them. Her divination rituals tend to be described with a cryptic air to it, making it hard to understand at face value. She is also the master of Baldur, who is incredibly loyal to her, but she does not appear to share the same connection. Carmo: a Comet warlock and a senior of his magic school, who is well respected by his peers. He is envied by Maplad and desired by Kassi. Carmo, while overall a kind person, is deeply interested in candy. This combined with his age casts him off as strange sometimes - "suspicious," to be exact. In O.K. Buster 10th Anniversary, Schwaz Frein goes as far as to call Carmo a pervert, probably intended as irony as the former himself is often misinterpreted to be speaking of perverted manners. Carmo is a genius mage, proficient in cosmic magic. While his spells draw from cosmic power, his spell names are entirely in French, and are themed around cooking and baking. He is also able to create sweets from his magic, as demonstrated in the light novel, Fried's Secret. Despite this, he prefers to make his own by hand. Carmo also knows how to fly on his broom, as shown in official wallpapers, O.K. Buster Frenzy 2 animations, and in the novels. While it is not present in O.K. Buster 15th Anniversary, he is capable of summoning it with his magic. While Carmo is powerful, his magic is fueled by sweets. Should he refrain from consuming any for an extended period, he eventually falls to a rather weak and lethargic state. It can be inferred that he keeps a vast amount of confections on his being as magical sustenance. Sharp: a teacher at the Kurl Town magic school. Although there is nothing particularly suspicious about Sharp during the beginning of the game, later events suggest that Sharp is far from a normal teacher. Sharp is generally kind and well-mannered, befitting of her job as a school teacher. At the same time, however, she is incredibly mysterious. She withholds information to a suspiciously high degree, not helped with her involvement in O.K. Buster Frenzy's plot. She knows much more than she appears, leaving interpretation on what her true motives are. Perhaps the most confusing event occurs in O.K. Buster Frenzy, when you fight against Kokoa, placing into question what he is and his real relationship to Sharp. Being a teacher, she is expected to be quite skilled in magic. Her spells are musical themed, sometimes with school-based imagery. She is also demonstrated to be somewhat physically strong, able to swing a huge mallet to knock out Rasania, and is skilled in throwing chalk. Kokoa: a male black cat who is usually being held by Sharp. She claims that he is a talking puppet. He is the final boss of O.K. Buster Frenzy, claiming to be the "Lord of Evil." This, however, may be just an act set up by Sharp, as he is "not ready yet" by the time Rasania shows up at the castle. Originating from "O.K. Buster 7" Touka Kinomoto: the main protagonist of O.K. Buster 7. She exists in yet another different universe to Erla and Minni, and is taught how to play O.K. Buster by Erla when her school is flooded with O.K.s. Touka is more down-to-earth than Erla and Minni, is quite an intellectual person, but her curiosity does make her question many things, including, but not limited to the quirks of O.K. Buster. She is not above being weird herself, being known to spontaneously sing in the moment with improvised lyrics. She resides in the town of Aikudo and her home is located in Kinomoto Toy Company, a family business at the town's shopping district. She is incredibly afraid of ghosts, reason being that they're "unscientific beings." Notably she initially lacked the ability to use magic due to being a normal student, but from quick lessons with Erla she learned how to use magic from O.K. Buster. Even then she's not as versatile as some characters, mainly focusing on electric magic. Her spells are Sine, Cosine, Tangent, Transversal, and Quadratic, all of which reference mathematical concepts. Masato Kamiya: a student at the school in O.K. Buster 7. He lives in the Aikudo Shopping District with Touka, as the eldest son of a culinary artist. He is Ringo's childhood friend, and frequently spends time with her in the physics clubroom, though he does not appear to be interested in conducting experiments himself. He is reportedly to be skilled at studying, cooking, and games. He constantly carries an O.K.-themed cube, as he is an avid gamer; the tricks he performs with this toy comprise his attack animations. He is skilled with using his cube as an improvised weapon. His spells reference this gimmick, and include Plug In, Lightning Clip, Moon Brick, Rock Turn, Quadruple Breaker Special, Butterfly Dance, and Separation, all of which are based on block-based puzzle games. O.K. Buster 15th Anniversary reveals that his eyes are apparently so beautiful they can make anyone regardless of gender or species fall in love with him, dubbed by Touka as the "Lovely Ray". Umashika: a senior at the school in O.K. Buster 7 and a former IT club leader. Three months before the events of the game, the IT club room blew up after an experiment went wrong; he is now in the middle of renting the physics club. The explosion apparently caused Umashika to become madly obsessed with love, which is evident in even his attack phrases. He also uses his experiments in his attacks as well. Umashika also tells Minni that she can "touch him anytime". The story mode in O.K. Buster 15th Anniversary can be related to this, where he becomes a counselor. In this game, Eclaír attempted to take control of Umashika's body via Erla but has failed to do so. Umashika tends to explode objects using his flasks. A bizarre quirk is that his attacks are "Do you love me?" in different languages, including English, Korean, Italian, Chinese, and German. His name is a play on words. His name is a contraction of uma and shika, which literally means Horse deer. His form in Chibi O.K. Frenzy shows evidence for this, giving him a squirrel tail. Eclaír: a mysterious dark character who first appears in O.K. Buster 7. as the main antagonist It is an entity known as a "space-time traveler" and can traverse dimensions to its liking. Due to the nature of being a space-time traveler, memories of its existence are easily forgotten.During the events of the story, it is revealed that Dark Erla was actually Eclaír using Erla's body. It apparently wanted to bury Touka's world in O.K.s for personal amusement. After being beaten out of Erla's body, it attempted to possess Touka, but she fought it off. Unable to possess Touka, Eclaír decided that all worlds should be buried in O.K.s, and began to break down worlds to gain the necessary power. However, Minni and Erla managed to escape the space warp Eclaír trapped them in, and joined Touka to battle against Eclaír as a singular group. After Eclaír's defeat, everyone was returned to their respective worlds, unharmed. Eclaír also took control of Masato's and Umashika's body during these events and made as both claim that they were being controlled and needed help. Compared to Dark Erla, however, they did not change their forms. Category:Sub pages